1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to the field of cosmetic applicators, and specifically to a brush applicator and comb combination, e.g. for applying mascara. In the bristle portion of the brush, the brush core forms a loop. The base of a comb is secured in the loop such that comb teeth extend from the loop.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The conventional purpose of a cosmetic brush is to apply cosmetic to an application area, e.g., mascara to a user""s eyelashes, preferably in a uniform manner in as few steps as possible. In the case of cosmetics applied to hair or lashes, such as, for example, mascara, a complete application typically requires a coating step and a doctoring step. The coating step is preferably accomplished by transferring cosmetic from the relatively soft bristles of a brush to the hair or lashes. The doctoring step, which includes removing clumps of excess cosmetic and separating the individual hairs or lashes, is preferably accomplished with the relatively stiff bristles of a brush or teeth of a comb. To avoid the clutter and inconvenience of providing each of these functions in separate tools (i.e., an applicator brush with soft bristles and a doctoring brush or comb with stiffer bristles or teeth), at least one device combines a brush and comb in a single cosmetic applicator (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,990 to Dunton et al.). As disclosed by Dunton et al., a comb is attached to the handle end of an applicator brush by way of a pivot that permits the comb to swing into a storage compartment in the S handle portion of the applicator device. Thus, while the comb is conveniently part of the applicator structure, its use nevertheless requires additional effort on the part of the user, i.e., replacing the brush in the cosmetic storage container and pivoting the comb from within its storage compartment to use it.
Brushes said to be capable of accomplishing to a degree both application and combing have been achieved by mixing bristles having different characteristics in a single bristle head, or, in a brush having one bristle type throughout the bristle head, by compromising the characteristics of individual bristles. An example of a brush that is said to provide improved application and combing characteristics with mixed bristles is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,179 to Schrepf et al., which discloses a brush having a combination of soft bristles and stiff bristles. An example of a brush that is said to provide improved application and combing characteristics with uniform bristles throughout the bristle head is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,011 to Gueret, which discloses bristles of what is said to be a larger than typical diameter made of what is said to be a softer than typical material (shore hardness of 20A to 40D). Each of the foregoing examples is of a brush having a core of typical twisted wire construction.
A typical mascara brush is comprised of a core formed from a single metallic wire folded in a generally u-shaped configuration to provide a pair of parallel wire segments. Bristles (also referred to as filaments or fibers), usually comprised of strands of nylon, are disposed between a portion of a length of the wire segments. The wire segments are then twisted, or rotated, about each other to form a helical core (also known as a twisted wire core) which holds the filaments substantially at their midpoints so as to clamp them. In this way, a bristle portion or bristle head is formed with radially extending bristles secured in the twisted wire core in a helical or spiral manner. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,622 to Gueret, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,425 to Hartel et al. The twisted wire core may be bent to form a closed loop as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,760 to Dumler et al., incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The purpose of the loop in the brush disclosed in the Dumler et al. reference is to provide a reservoir for retaining and transferring mascara or other pasty product from the mascara container to the eyelashes.
A brush with a comb insert conveniently located in the bristle portion of the brush is not disclosed in the foregoing disclosures.
A comb insert for a brush, or brush and a comb insert combination, are disclosed wherein the brush has a bristle portion with a core forming a loop. The comb insert has a base with opposite face surfaces connected by a peripheral wall. Comb teeth extend from at least one of the face surfaces. To secure the comb to the brush, a groove is provided in the peripheral wall. The groove is dimensioned to receive a sufficient portion of the core of the brush forming the loop in interference fit to secure the base of the comb in the loop.